judaismwikiaorg-20200222-history
Famous Jews
A''' * Paula Abdul (born 1962) American singer. * Woody Allen (born 1935) American actor, comedian and movie director. * Alan Arkin (born 1954) American actor. * Hank Azaria (born 1964) American actor, voice of many characters on The Simpsons. '''B * Saul Bellow (1915 - 2005) Canadian born author. * Irving Berlin (1888 -1989) American composer and lyricist, one of the most famous and prodigious songwriters in history, ironically, his compositions included White Christmas and Easter Parade. * Sarah Bernhardt (1844 -1923) World-famous French stage actress. * David Blaine (born 1973) American magician. * Bernard Bresslaw (1934 -1993) British comedy actor. * Mel Brooks (born 1926) American comedy actor, director and movie producer. C''' * Nell Carter (1948 - 2003) American actress and singer. * Sir Ernst Chain (1906 -1979) British Nobel Prize (1945) winner, co-developer of penicillin. Born in Berlin, Germany. * Leonard Cohen (born 1934) Canadian singer, songwriter, poet and novelist. * Jamie Lee Curtis (born 1958) Golden Globe-winning American film actress, successful writer of books for children. * Tony Curtis (born 1925) American actor. '''D * Sammy Davis, JR. (1925 -1990) American entertainer, converted to Judaism following a car accident in 1954. * Benjamin Disraeli (1804 -1881) First Earl of Beaconsfield, prime minister of Great Britain. * Alfred Dreyfus (1859 - 1935) French army officer who was falsely convicted of treason. * Rene Dreyfus (1905 -1993) French racing driver. E''' * Albert Einstein (1879 - 1955) American physicist, Nobel Prize winner, Zionist. Born in Germany. * Harlan Ellison (born 1934) American writer, chiefly of science-fiction. '''F * Richard Feynman (1918 - 1988) American physicist, text book writer. * Larry Fine (1902 - 1975) American comedian, one of seven performers who at various times formed part of The Three Stooges. * Harrison Ford (born 1942) American actor. * Sigmiund Freud (1855 -1939) Austrian doctor, the father of psychoanalysis. G''' * Serge Gainsbourg (1928 -1991) French singer-songwriter, actor and director. * Uri Geller (born 1946) Israeli who claims to have supernatural psychic abilities. * Hank Greenberg American professional baseball player. * Jake Gyllenhaal (born 1980) American actor. '''H * Joseph Heller (1923 -1999) American novelist. * Dustin Hoffman (born 1937) American actor, two time Academy Award winner. * Harry Houdini (1874 -1926) American magician, escapologist and debunker of the supposedly supernatural. Born in Budapest, Hungary. * Curly Howard (1903 -1952) American comedian, one of seven performers who at various times formed part of The Three Stooges. * Moe Howard (1897 -1975) American comedian, one of seven performers who at various times formed part of The Three Stooges. * Shemp Howard (1895 -1955) American comedian, one of seven performers who at various times formed part of The Three Stooges. * Sarah Hughes (born 1985) American figure-skater, Olympic gold-medalist. J''' * Flory Jagoda (born 1925) American musician, composer of Ocho kandelikas. Born in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. * Sid James (1913 -1976) British comedy actor. Born in Johannesburg, South Africa. '''K * Franz Kafka (1883 -1924) Czech author who wrote in German. * Miriam Karlin (born 1925) British actress, starred as the Jewish ghost, Mrs. Yetta Feldman, in the BBC sit-com [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/So_Haunt_Me So Haunt Me]. * Henry Kissinger German-born former U.S. Secretary of State. * Aaron Klug (born 1926) Chemist, 1982 Nobel Prize winner. * Walter Koenig (born 1936) American actor, director and teacher, best known for playing Ensign Chekhov in Star Trek. L''' * Uriah P. Levy (1792 -1862) (War of 1812) First Jewish U.S. Admiral; ended the Practice of Flogging; bought, restored, and gave Montecello (Jefferson's home) as a gift to the American people. First Jewish Chapel at the United States Naval Academy named for him. * Shia LaBeouf (born 1986) American movie actor. * Maureen Lipman (born 1946) British actress, best known in Britain for playing "Jewish Mother", Beatie, in a series of commericals for British Telecom. '''M * Howie Mandel (born 1955) Canadian-born TV presenter. * Miriam Margoyles (born 1941) British actress. * The Marx Brothers American stage and film comedians,Chico Marx (1887 - 1961),Groucho Marx (1890 - 1977), Gummo Marx (1893 - 1977) (did not appear in films), Harpo Marx (1888 -1964) and Zeppo Marx (1901 -1979) (appeared in the first five films only). * Karl Marx (1818 -1883) German philosopher. * Golda Meir (1898 -1978) One of the founders and a prime minister of Israel. * Isaac Mizrahi (born 1961) American fasion designer. N''' * Leonard Nimoy (born 1931) Canadian actor, best known for playing Mr. Spock in Star Trek. '''P * Max Perutz (1914 -2002) Molecular biologist, winner of 1962 Nobel Prize. * Natalie Portman (born 1981) Israeli actress. R''' * Daniel Radcliffe (born 1989) British actor, best known for playing Harry Potter. * Joey Ramone (1951 - 2001) American punk rock vocalist. * Esther Rantzen (born 1940) British TV presenter, founder of the charity, ChildLine. * Sol Rosenberg (1926 - 2009) First Nationally-Syndicated Computer Radio Show. * Leo Rosten (1908 - 1997) American writer, author of The Joys of Yiddish. Born in Lodz, Poland. '''S * Alexei Sayle (born 1952) British actor and comedian. * Peter Sellers (1925 - 1980) British actor and comedian, best known for playing Inspector Clouseau in the original Pink Panther films. * William Shatner (born 1931) Canadian actor, best known for playing Captain James T. Kirk in Star Trek. * Isaac Bashevis Singer (1902 - 1991) American writer, winner of the Nobel Prize for Literature in 1978. * Steven Spielberg (born 1946) American film director and producer. * Baruch Spinoza (1632 - 1677) Dutch philosopher. * Judith Steinberg Dean (born 1953) American physician, wife of Howard Dean, First Lady of Vermont (1991-2003) * Sir Alan Sugar (born 1947) British businessman, founder of Amstrad Computers, takes Donald Trump's place in the British version of the TV series The Apprentice. T''' * Elizabeth Taylor (born 1932) British-American actress. * Leon Trotsky (1879 - 1940) Ukranian-born Bolshevik revolutionary. * Barbara Tuchman (1912 -1989) American journalist, author and historian. '''W * Joseph Weizenbaum (1923 - 2008) Artificial intelligence critic, ELIZA programmer. Z * Ludwik Lazarz Zamenhof (1859 -1917) Polish creator of the constructed language, Esperanto. Category:Biographies